


Жёлтый маркер

by Born_With_Magic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Non-skater AU, OtaYuri Week 2017, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Born_With_Magic/pseuds/Born_With_Magic
Summary: Отабек – сторонний наблюдатель, но уж точно не любитель встречать новых людей; он убеждён, что, с большой долей вероятности, проживёт счастливо и без своего соулмейта, чьи грубые слова прожигали кожу на теле.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Yellow Highlighter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825920) by [henriqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriqua/pseuds/henriqua). 



Кафе недалеко от студгородка, что не закрывалось до самой полуночи, было самым любимым местом Отабека для подготовки к занятиям. Расслабляющая атмосфера, любой кофе в меню — выбирай хоть с закрытыми глазами — обладал особенным вкусом (кому, как не Алтыну, знать об этом, он ведь успел перепробовать каждый за время обучения в университете), а главный плюс заключался в том, что в кофейне никогда не было шумно, пусть он и был не единственным посетителем. Отабек не понаслышке знал, что значит расти в большой семье: постоянный шум и гам не дают полностью сконцентрироваться на материале; так что редкая суматоха кафе было пределом мечтаний Алтына.

Но застать в кофейне Отабека можно было и не только за выполнением домашнего задания: он мог заскочить туда за кофе навынос, когда нужно было успеть на нулевую пару, или же зайти с друзьями на большом перерыве между лекциями.

Но, если быть честным, большую часть времени Алтын предпочитал оставаться один. Он никогда не отличался особой общительностью, а если и пытался с кем-то заговорить, то выходило, мягко говоря, очень плохо. Когда Отабек только поступил в университет, ему нетерпелось подружиться с кем-нибудь и найти людей, знающих ещё что-то, помимо соулмейтов и их меток. Ведь люди, обучающиеся в универе, в своём-то возрасте, уже должны были встретить своих соулмейтов, верно?

Но никогда ещё Отабек так не ошибался.

Независимо от того, где находился Отабек, люди, окружавшие его, только и говорили, что о метках: так назывались первые слова соулмейта, которые он должен произнести при встрече, несмываемый след, надпись, выступившая на коже. У каждого человека имелось хоть одно слово на теле, — даже у Отабека — но Алтын никогда не был настолько одержим идеей отыскать своего соулмейта. Он не был приветлив с людьми, не гадал, соулмейт тот его или нет, а слова, словно чернильные кляксы, на правом плече лишь подливали масла в огонь.

_Кацудон мне через Виктора, ты, блять, шутишь, что ли?_

Отабек осознавал, что должен был радоваться тому факту, что его метка не являлась общеупотребительной фразой, как «Привет» или «Как тебя зовут?»; но по очевидной причине, он не мог принять это как данность. Люди, знающие, какие именно слова были написаны на плече у Алтына, всегда говорили, что он счастливчик и точно поймёт, когда встретит своего истинного.

Отабек – сторонний наблюдатель, но уж точно не любитель встречать новых людей; он убеждён, что, с большой долей вероятности, проживёт счастливо и без своего соулмейта, чьи грубые слова прожигали кожу на теле.

Алтын зевнул и поднял усталые глаза от книги, лежавшей на столе, глянул в окно. Уже смеркалось, а погода так и не улучшилась за весь день. Тёплый свет ламп и мягкие кресла кафе не облегчили терзания души и мысли о возвращении домой. Отабек окинул взглядом кофейню: людей за столиками было довольно мало, скорее всего, из-за погоды. Отметив несколько знакомых лиц из студгородка, штудирующих свои конспекты, Алтын уже собрался последовать их примеру, как раздался звон колокольчика, и взгляд инстинктивно устремился к дверям.

Отабек знал его, но не как знакомого из кампуса, и был довольно уверен, что этот невысокий блондинистый паренёк, одетый в бомбер с леопардовым принтом и чёрные джинсы, был студентом из его университета; но почему-то на территории учебного заведения они никогда не сталкивались. Алтын видел его лишь в кафе: тот постоянно занимался, не стягивая с головы чёрный капюшон, разложив по столу маркеры всех возможных цветов и марок и попивая самый сладкий кофе, что был здесь, из макси-стакана. Он всегда сидел за соседним столиком от Отабека – когда Алтын уставал или скучал, ему нравилось украдкой наблюдать за блондином.

Но, разумеется, только потому, что он немного беспокоился об этом парне, ведь тот умудрялся заниматься с самого обеда до полуночи без перерыва. И ещё потому, что набор канцтоваров у этого незнакомца был завидно больше, чем у Отабека. 

Блондин прошёл за своё привычное место и поставил стакан сладкого напитка на столик, снял куртку и принялся выкладывать рабочие материалы на стол. Тяжелая книга, парочка тетрадей и большой пенал. Сев за столик, отпил немного кофе и открыл учебник. Алтын слегка подался вперед и уткнулся подбородком в ладонь, делая вид, что читает свою книгу, на самом деле наблюдая, как блондин делает какие-то записи и выделяет строчки оранжевым маркером. Его движения были короткими, но утончёнными, ясные голубые глаза исследовали текст из-за очков для чтения в большой круглой оправе.

Мотивированный видом незнакомого-приятеля-по-выполнению-домашки-в-кафе (они занимались едва ли не рука к руке, но совершенно не знали друг друга), Отабек решил сосредоточиться на своей домашней работе. Он взял жёлтый маркер, провел по главному предложению и завис.

Не осталось даже слабого следа.

Отабек вздохнул, закрыл маркер и отложил его к пустому стакану от кофе, чтобы не забыть выкинуть его на выходе. На секунду Отабек уже решил собирать вещи и идти на встречу с ужасной погодой снаружи: запасного маркера не было, а без него смысла в продолжении домашней работы не было.

Но передумав, Алтын разобрал текстовыделитель, подул как следует в стержень, снова уткнулся подбородком в ладонь и замер от пришедшей в голову идеи.

Проанализировав все за и против, постукивая при этом пальцами по столику, Отабек пришёл к выводу, что не умрёт, если попытается, и поднялся. Подойдя к соседнему столику, за которым сидел блондин, он слегка кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание. Голубые глаза вимательно смотрели на него, Отабек застенчиво прижал ладонь к затылку, не зная, как начать разговор.

— У меня закончился жёлтый маркер… И я хотел бы спросить, можно одолжить Ваш? – блондин удивлённо вскинул брови, а взгляд его стал намного выразительнее. 

— Кацудон мне через Виктора, ты, блять, шутишь, что ли? – Отабек шокировано распахнул глаза, парень немного покраснел. – Блять, я хотел сказать, блять, прости, я не хотел грубить! Это просто, знаешь, я не ожидал…!

Блондин покачал головой и плотно сжал губы, вытянул перед собой руку, закатал рукав своей чёрной толствки, обнажая бледное тонкое предплечье, чтобы Отабек смог прочесть предложение, что было выведено на его коже.

_У меня закончился жёлтый маркер…_

Забыв о времени, Отабек рассматривал метку, потеряв способность к мыслительным процессам. Дрогнув от неожиданного заливистого смеха блондина, поправляющего рукав, Алтын проморгался, возвращаясь в реальность.

— Боженьки, мне правда жаль. И ты ходишь с такой меткой. Это, должно быть, реально ужасно.

Отабек прыснул со смеха и кивнул, садясь напротив блондина, всё ещё пытаясь осознать, что только что произошло. Парень снял очки и взглянул на него, на губах была приятная, милая улыбка; его длинная чёлка падала на лицо, закрывая один глаз, и сейчас Отабек заметил, что в его голубых глазах плескались яркие капли бирюзы.

— Ты постоянно занимаешься здесь, каждый вечер, и всё это время… — произнёс Алтын с лёгкой улыбкой, покачивая головой. Блондин кивнул и скрестил руки на груди, хихикая. Он откинулся на спинку кресла, и что-то дразнящее появилось в выражении его лица. 

— Меня зовут Юрий. Ты это... жёлтый маркер-то бери, не стесняйся.


End file.
